<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Shampoo by Derpy_is_awesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346419">New Shampoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome'>Derpy_is_awesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith got a new shampoo.<br/>Lance doesn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by prompt:<br/> [Lance] holding [Keith] very close, close enough to smell their hair. They whisper into [Keith]'s ear: 'I don't like your new shampoo.' [Keith] questions why, quietly. [Lance] replies, still whispering, ‘It doesn’t smell like you anymore.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Shampoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&lt;3<br/>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s at night when they allow themselves to get close.</p><p>At night, when the moon is shining, they give themselves a break.</p><p>Allow themselves a lapse in time to simply exist together.</p><p>Lance slumped down in a chair, running a hand down his face as Keith silently presses a palm in between his shoulder blades and digs it in, twisting it back and forth in a half-circular motion to attempt to relieve the tension that’s built there, forming knots.</p><p>Lance groans, wincing at the initial discomfort before sagging against Keith, who sits down next to him, half in his lap as he continues his ministrations.</p><p>“I know,” Keith mumbled into the silence, continuing to massage at Lance’s tense back until Lance is melting against his side, letting out a sigh of relief as Keith presses a lingering kiss to Lance’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lance replied simply, cracking his neck before grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him over to the bed.</p><p>It’s when they fall down, over the covers, and press close to each other in a much-appreciated embrace that Lance realizes Keith’s hair is damp.</p><p>He sniffs, expecting the usual cinnamon scent to hit his nose and envelop him in Keith’s familiar smell, but instead he’s hit with the stronger aroma of vanilla, the smell rapidly drowning out the rest of Keith’s more familiar fragrance.</p><p>Lance scrunched up his nose, not exactly thrilled by this new shampoo Keith bought.</p><p>Still, Lance would never push Keith away, so he deals with it, focuses on the warmth Keith provides, and exchanges a few words with Keith whenever he speaks, the two simply basking in each other’s presence.</p><p>But it seems to be that the vanilla seems more like an odor than a pleasant fragrance soon enough, leaving Lance to grumble under his breath.</p><p>Keith hums curiously, pressing a kiss to Lance’s Adam’s apple before he asks quietly, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Lance frowns, but he’d never lie to Keith. </p><p>“I don’t like your new shampoo,” he whispered truthfully, shifting so he could bury his nose against the dip between Keith’s pecs, inhaling deeply there and relishing in the fact that, despite the overpowering stench of vanilla in his soft hair, Keith still smelled like Keith.</p><p>Pine. A dash of cinnamon remaining. Lavender.</p><p>Lance’s words seem to surprise Keith, and the male questions ‘why,’ head tilting.</p><p>Lance shifted again, leaving a trail of kisses along the line of Keith’s throat before pulling back to look Keith in the eyes, a frown still decorating Lance’s face as he admitted, still whispering, “It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”</p><p>And then he’s diving back in, burying himself in Keith’s familiar musk and diving deeper, the smell of something different filling their dark room as Lance takes Keith, presses more kisses to his throat, licks a long line right between those pecs, places bites along Keith’s jawline, listens to his sweet noises.</p><p>It’s when they’re pressed close again, naked and enjoying the bliss of slowly descending from their high’s, when Keith promises in a mere breath of air, “I’ll buy my old one again.”</p><p>Lance is fine with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>